God and Goddess
by Whispered Winters
Summary: Pure TsuStar fluff! BlackStar pulls Tsubaki down for a nap.


**A/N: TsuStar is a ship that I will fight over okay? I love them so much and I just had to write something about them and afbha I like the way this turned out! R&R, yeah? :D **

**p.s I don't own Soul Eater :/**

**p.p.s will you guys check out my SoMa fic "Addicted"? it'd make me super happy heh.**

The heat of the dryer was comforting in the winter cold. Tsubaki pulled the rest of her clothes from the machine and dumped them into her white laundry basket. The young lady returns to her apartment to find her partner sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly as some movie filled with explosions and abusive fights play on the TV. She sighs and shakes her head but a smile is on her lips.

Tsubaki drops her laundry off, planning to do it later and grabs a spare blanket. She drapes it onto BlackStar so he wouldn't catch a cold. For a moment Tsubaki stands there, admiring her meister. She reaches out to touch his soul. It rumbled, deep in sleep but she stayed connected to it in hopes of catching a glimpse of what he's dreaming. Through the connection Tsubaki could tell that BlackStar was content, resting like a child. He was no longer a child though. BlackStar had grown taller than her over the past few months, the growth spurt blowing up his already large ego twice it's size. His height wasn't the only thing that changed; his face had lost its childishness, his arms lengthened and his torso grew long. BlackStars body changed from short and muscular to tall and lean causing the girls around the school to buzz with lust at his rapid transformation from teenager to man.

Frankly, Tsubaki was jealous. BlackStar had always been...hers even if secretly in her mind. The shadow weapon was in love, and she knew it too. She loved her meister from the moment that he wielded her. Other meisters were hesitant, scared and shaky. They didn't know how to handle a weapon like Tsubaki. But BlackStar did and he did so confidently.

Through the years, Tsubaki was the one that knew how handsome he really was and how kind and sweet he was under all that macho man bravado. He had been her gem as people cast him off as just a coal striving for brilliance. His soul was large and intimidating but when she was wrapped in it when they activated Soul Resonance, it was warm. It was protective of her, it was filled with ambition and courage. It flooded Tsubakis sense and she almost lost herself in him, but he didn't allow that. BlackStar brought out the best in people without realizing it. While pushing himself to become better, he pushed others to break their own limits. He changed Tsubaki for the better, and only she knew of his talents. But now, the world knew of her meister. They knew of his powers and strengths, his inner light finally making itself visible.

Tsubaki felt guilt coil in her stomach as she wished for time to turn back, for him to be only hers. A sigh escapes her lips as she allows herself to sit down by her meisters legs, feeling the warmth of his skin seep through their clothes. Her finger brush back a few strands of darkening sky blue hair from his face, allowing herself the pleasure of stroking his cheek. A hand tentatively reaches out to touch his, fingertips running over rough callouses. Tsubaki knew how those hands felt on her, holding onto her with confidence and strength. They pulsed with vibrant life, yearning to accomplish a dream. Unlike her.

Tsubaki wasn't like the others. She didn't have anything or anyone to fight for. Soul and Maka had each other. They fought for each others lives, for their love and their trust. Kid fought for balance; he fought for the world. Liz and Patti fought along beside him in admiration, and they fought for his life. And BlackStar, BlackStar fought for godliness and power. He fought to be the best. But what did Tsubaki have? Did she yearn for something? Did she have anything?

No one. Nothing.

"Tsubaki?" Tsubaki turns to find BlackStar looking at her in worry. His hand clasped onto hers, warm and reassuring. The meisters soul clutches onto her, pulsing in waves of comfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have awoken you." Tsubaki blushes and stands causing their hands to disconnect. She bows in apology and turns to leave.

"Oh, stop." BlackStar stubbornly grabs Tsubakis hand again and pulls her down. Tsubaki falls down onto him and she squeaks when he drapes the blanket over them both. As she lies on him, an arm snakes its way around her waist, their legs tangle and BlackStar pulls her close. Tsubakis face was a shade so red that she didn't think there was a name for it.

Then he does it. Wraps himself around her, warm and tentative. He's calming to her nerves; strange because it was usually the other way around. Usually it was her, slipping her quieting tendrils around him to quiet the boy down in a crowd. This was different but Tsubaki finds that she doesn't mind it.

She was happy. No one saw this side of BlackStar but her, no one felt him like she did. Though he was loud and raucous when in public, when he came home he was, well, still as loud and raucous but he calmed. The meister actually did love a little quiet and peace every once in a while and he found that in his weapon. Tsubaki reveled in the fact that he would sit beside her, quiet and loving as they soaked in each others presence. She cherished those moments when she saw a part of him that was completely hidden from the world and shown just to her.

"B-BlackStar?" Tsubaki stutters, looking away from his face. His thumb rubs circles on the back of her hand making her head spin from the contact. She blocks her soul off, hoping that her emotions wouldn't seep throught the wall. She couldn't let him know, not yet.

"Hm?" He replies sleepily. He's confused; suddenly she was cut off from him. Tsubaki opens her mouth to talk but stops when she feels his hands pulling out her pony tail. He throws the elastic band onto the coffee table and starts to play with the loose strands.

"Your hair is better down." BlackStar tells her, breath hot and dangerously close to her neck. Tsubaki tenses at the close proximity. BlackStar and her were close, yes, and embraces weren't anything new. But something like this, like what they were doing was so...romantic. It caused her chest to beat hard and fast, thrumming her heartstrings. BlackStar squeezes her hand reassuringly and she lets herself relax into his body. He was warm and broad, a great shield protecting her from the world. She wondered what brought this on, not that she minded all too much.

"BlackStar, what are you doing?" She says, her voice coming out a mere whisper. She waits for his answer, for him to say anything but after a few moments she hears a soft snore. Tsubaki laughs lightly and internally shakes her head. Typical BlackStar, she thinks.

She allows herself to snuggle closer to him, breathing in his scent. When she relaxed, he pulled her closer somehow in some way. They were touching head to toe, her head tucked neatly beneath his chin. His hand tangled itself in her hair as his fingers intertwined with her own. Tsubaki finds herself falling asleep before his voice broke the silence.

"I'll be good enough for you." He murmurs into her hair. Tsubakis eyebrows come together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks him. There were flickers of self doubt and sadness in his wavelength, a rarity.

"One day, Tsubaki." BlackStar say, tightening his hold on her waist. "One day I'll be god, and you will be my goddess." She blushes at his possessiveness, but still wonders what he's saying.

"BlackStar," Tsubaki starts, turning to face him. His nose bumps into her and she tries to inch back but he doesn't allow it. BlackStar keeps her close, eyes wide and waiting for her words.

"What?"

"You are, you know." She says. "Good enough. You've always been." He smiles but it was a smile that Tsubaki hasn't seen yet. His lips were closed, stretched over his teeth. Usually his smile were large; they split his face in half in a childish way.

"Not yet." BlackStar suddenly leans down and gives Tsubaki a peck on her lips. He pulls away before Tsubaki can kiss him back and he smiles at her pursed lips. Tsubakis face turns beet red again and she tries to hide her face by looking down. She heard the blood roaring in her ears as her head spun. Too much was happening for her to process but apparently BlackStar knew just what he was doing. Her soul swirled in a tornado, filled with happiness and confusion and shock all mixed together. It almost knocks BlackStar back because usually it was his soul going crazy, not hers. But he stands his ground and waits a few minutes for her to calm down.

"I'm not good enough yet." Blackstar says, continuing leaning down again. Tsubaki holds her breath, waiting for him. "I will be a god for you." He kisses her again, soft, slow. Her eyes flutter and when she kisses him back hands grabbing the fabric of his shirt. Tsubaki feels his smile underneath her lips and she hears her own laughter.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." She says frantically.

"What? Why are you laughing? Am I not a good kisser?" BlackStar asks worried. "Wait, that can't be, I'm the best at kissing!"

"No, no." Tsubaki giggles and pulls him close for another kiss. "I'm just...I'm just happy. Very happy."

"I'll make you the happiest." He reassures her, voice becoming serious. He places a chaste kiss on her lips and squeezes her so tight she could barely breathe. "This god will defintiely make you happy!" A laugh roars in her ears and Tsubaki giggles.

"How about this god takes his nap, mmkay?" Tsubaki gets up to finish the laundry that she had left in her room but BlackStar keeps his hold on her tight.

"Only if his goddess stays!" BlackStar yells.

"I need to go do the laundry..."

"No!"

"BlackStar!"

"Tsubakii!" Tsubaki takes one look at his pouting lips that she had just been kissing and doting eyes and melts.

"Only for an hour, okay?" Tsubaki gratefully allows herself to cuddle with BlackStar. He hums in a reply, a smile permanantly on his lips.

They slept through the day, leaving Tsubakis laundry on her bed undone.


End file.
